


Banana Pancakes

by starsofjupiter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based On A Jack Johnson Song, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsofjupiter/pseuds/starsofjupiter
Summary: Based on the song "Banana Pancakes" By: Jack Johnson
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 11





	Banana Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the floof my friends <3

Bucky rolled over on his side and opened his eyes. The first thing that hit him was the appetizing scent coming from the kitchen. Sighing as he sat up, he ran a hand through his hair and looked over at the clock. Quarter past nine. Bucky thought about the fact that he could only sleep this peacefully with Steve. Speaking of the devi. He looked around for Steve, but their bed was empty and the smell from the kitchen was growing stronger.

Bucky swung his legs over the side of the bed and threw on a pair of sweatpants. He didn’t bother with a shirt. And plus the scent from the kitchen really had him wondering.

Walking out of the bathroom and down the hallway, Bucky remembered the first time he and Steve had moved into their apartment in their hometown of Brooklyn, New York. After their wedding they both decided that it would be best to take a break from working for a while. After all, they were well over the age of retirement.

As he walked, Bucky looked at the picture on their wall. Framed photos of him and Steve, of their friends, at their wedding. Each picture made Bucky’s heart swell with love and appreciation for all the people in his life.

When Bucky turned the corner to the kitchen, his eyes immediately landed on Steve. He was standing over the stove, wearing nothing but his exercise sweats from his morning run. Steve had a warm smile on his face that could make anyone instantly melt. The way the sun shined in from the window made Steve look like he was glowing. Like an angel missing its wings.

There was a mess of ingredients on the counter, eggs, bananas, pancake mix, milk. There were scattered ingredients and messy bowls everywhere. Bucky finally spotted where the sweet scent was coming from.

“You looked so peaceful sleeping, sorry if I had to wake you.” Steve said as he looked over at Bucky, brilliant baby-blue eyes glistening in the sun. Bucky walked over behind him and wrapped his hands around his waist and pressed his chest into Steve’s back, instantly feeling his warmth.

“It’s okay, love. It was the smell of the banana pancakes that got me out of bed. I would wake up from a coma if it was for your cooking.” Bucky softly kissed his husband’s neck as he felt Steve blushing.

“I knew banana pancakes were your favorite ever since we were kids.” Steve said and turned around to kiss his lover.

“Even after all these years you still remember what I used to cook us for breakfast when we were kids?” Bucky chuckled and gently pressed his lips against Steve’s. They stayed softly kissing for a few moments before Steve pulled away.

“Now we wouldn't want to burn these pancakes I spent all this time making now would we?”

Bucky blushed and smiled at his best friend and wrapped his arms around his waist again.

“I love you, Stevie.” 

“I love you too, Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading!


End file.
